Sodomie dans la prairie
by Samael Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto va en prendre plein le cul pendant cette mission. Ses partenaires sont plongés dans un Genjustu puissant. Kiba l'aidera à surmonter ce traumatisme et à assouvir sa vengeance. Raiting M justifié. Chapitre 3 in comming
1. 1- Le Petit incident

-La cible est droit devant murmura Naruto

Naruto avait accompagné Kakashi et Asuma pour une mission de rang A, ils devaient capturer un ninja qui utilisait ses techniques "spéciales" sur des villageois.  
Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils suivaient le ninja afin que ce dernier les conduise à son repère. Mais la cible ne semblait pas décider à rentrer.  
-J'en ai marre de poireauter ici...Ça fait des heures qu'on le suit. Pourquoi on l'arrête pas? se plaignit Naruto en en chuchotant  
-On doit vérifier qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres. dit Kakashi  
\- Peut être qu'il nous a repéré.  
\- C'est une possibilité. Je vais surveiller les alentours pour voir si son repère n'est pas loin. Contacter moi si y a du mouvement. dit Asuma en s'en allant

Lorsque la nuit tomba, le ninja entra dans une caverne qui avait l'air très profonde. Suffisamment pour y mettre une base.  
-Naruto, tu restes là. Je vais vérifié l'entrée si il n'y a pas de piège. dit Kakashi  
-Ok je bouge pas. Chuchota Naruto

Le ninja masqué s'approcha de la grotte et y pénétra. Naruto le perdit de vue, il attendit quelques minutes avant de le revoir sortir de la grotte.  
-La voie est libre? demanda le blond  
Le ninja copieur ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer vers Naruto.  
-Sensei ? dit Naruto avec une voix mal assuré  
C'est en voyant l'œil blanc de Kakashi que Naruto compris qu'il était tombé dans un piège de leur cible. Il avait intérêt à décamper au plus vite si il ne voulait pas être une des victimes du ninja.  
Il se trouvait à quelques mètres du blond. Il avait le temps de s'enfuir donc. Mais à peine qu'il s'était relevé que le ninja aux cheveux gris était déjà accroupi dans son dos.  
-Technique ancestrale...Sennen Gorochi (les vrais sauront)  
-AH NON PAS ENCORE !  
Aussitôt Naruto retrouva la désagréable sensation d'avoir quatre doigts dans ces fesses. Il fut aussitôt projeté à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques secondes.  
C'est pas que Naruto était homophobe mais personne n'aime ce prendre 4 doigts bien profonds dans le cul sans préparation.  
Alors qu'il essayait d'oublier la douleur qui lui parcourait les fesses. Naruto tenta de se relever mais son agresseur se trouvait déjà près de lui.  
Étrangement, Naruto sentit ce qui allait se passer : le ninja qu'ils poursuivaient étaient en faite un maître du Genjutsu qui enfermait les gens dans une phase sexuelle. La personne visée irait immédiatement violer la première personne qu'elle voit sauf si c'est le lanceur du Genjutsu. Kakashi avait été touché par sa technique et allait maintenant violer Naruto.

* * *

WARNING ON ENTRE EN PHASE YAOI HENTAI POWER 10000 DONC LES SENSIBLES SORTENT SANS DISCUTER !

* * *

[Reprise]

Kakashi s'avança vers Naruto en sortant sa queue de son pantalon. Il attrapa la tête de Naruto et enfonça sa queue de 17.5 cm dans sa bouche (on attaque fort hein? Je vous fais pas peur? Vous pouvez toujours partir parce que ça va aller de pire en pire)  
C'était la première fellation de Naruto. Même si là c'était plus un viol buccal qu'autre chose. Il tenta de se dégager mais son violeur avait une poigne de fer. Il s'étouffa avec ce corps étranger. Même respirer par le nez était compliqué. Puis Kakashi commença les vas et vient en retirant et enfonçant à chaque fois l'intégralité de son sexe énorme sans la bouche de Naruto. Ce dernier trouvait chaque fois à peine le temps de respirer. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il n'avait pas le temps et son violeur accélérait le rythme. Puis il se souvint des paroles de Tsunade-Sama avant le début de la mission "Plus vous lutterez, pire ce sera. Et d'après les villageois le seul moyen de sortir du genjutsu était que la victime atteigne l'orgasme"  
Naruto devait donc provoquer un orgasme à Kakashi. Sauf qu'en matière de sexe, il était novice. Cependant Kiba lui confiait toute ces conquêtes avec tout les détails, donc Naruto savait en théorie pratiquer une fellation.  
Mais il voulait quand même tenter de s'échapper. Il utilisa une technique de substitution lorsqu'il eut une fraction de seconde. Il sauta sur Kakashi et le plaqua au sol sur le ventre. Naruto tenta de le maîtriser au corps mais le ninja se débattait vigoureusement. Naruto lui bloqua d'abord les jambes avec les siennes. Puis il tenta vainement de plaquer les mains de Kakashi au sol. Il était assit à califourchon sur lui, et il sentait la queue de Kakashi contre ses vêtements. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une chose en tête: terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Avec ses mains libres, il parvient à retirer le pantalon et le caleçon de Naruto. C'est là que Naruto compris qu'il n'aurait pas du bouger et ne faire que sucer son maître.  
Kakashi était en train de passer son pénis entre sa raie des fesses. Naruto compris qu'il était inutile de lutter à présent. Il allait automatiquement en prendre plein le cul.  
Il fit une prière silencieuse, se relâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait sur les jambes Kakashi. Naruto était devenu aussi docile qu'un agneau. Le grand ninja enleva le reste du pantalon que Naruto avait et l'envoya dans les buissons.  
Puis il pris son sexe dans sa main et effectua quelques vas et vient, il la pointa ensuite contre le trou de Naruto. C'était le moment, Naruto allait perdre sa virginité anale. Kakashi pressa son gland contre son trou. Puis l'enfonça lentement en Naruto. Celui ci avait l'impression de se mettre un suppo dans le cul. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Lorsque le gland fut entièrement entré, Kakashi ne marqua pas de pose et continua d'enfonce le reste de son énorme queue. Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus, il n'y avait que 5 centimètre qui lui était rentré dedans que déjà il pensait avoir atteint ces limites. Mais Kakashi ne tenu pas compte de ses gémissements. Il enfonça lentement, centimètres par centimètres. Lorsqu'il enfonça complètement sa queue en Naruto, le jinchuriki ne pouvait même plus gémir tellement la douleur était forte.  
Aussitôt Kakashi recommença ses vas et viens avec une rigueur implacable. Naruto se faisait littéralement percer le cul. Il ressentait chaque veines, chaque pulsations qui parcourait la queue de Kakashi. La chaleur intense qui entrait et sortait de lui donnait le tournis.

C'est alors que Naruto perçut une présence, peut être que quelqu'un l'avait entendu et venait à son secours.  
Il vit quelqu'un sortir des buissons. ASUMA! Naruto était sauvé, Asuma avait largement les capacités d'arrêter Kakashi.  
Cependant ce dernier les regardait mais ne bougea pas. Naruto ne vit aucune expression sur son visage et Kakashi avait arrêté de bouger. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'il vit ses yeux qu'il compris... Qu'il était clairement foutu!  
Asuma, était également sous l'emprise du Genjutsu. Naruto avait déjà assez de mal à "gérer" un ninja pervers en manque mais deux, c'était mission impossible.  
Soudain, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva de nouveau avec un pénis dans la bouche. Il faisait pour la deuxième fois ne dix minutes une fellation à un autre homme. Asuma avait un sexe plus gros que celui de Kakashi, au moins 18 cm. Naruto le pris totalement en bouche quand même(il a pas trop le choix).  
Il était pris en sandwich par deux énormes queues et n'avait personne pour l'aider.  
Il se fixa donc un objectif, faire jouir le plus rapidement possible ses deux senseis. Il commença donc par léché rapidement le gland d'Asuma, pour le faire jouir au plus vite. Tandis que Kakashi recommençait sa sodomie profonde.  
Soudain, Asuma se crispa. Il allait giclé, et allait sortir Naruto de là. Le blond continua de stimuler le gland. Et se pris une énorme salve de sperme dans la bouche.  
Asuma tomba en arrière alors que Naruto recrachait le liquide blanchâtre.  
-Sensei! Aidez moi ! hurla t'il  
Mais les yeux d'Asuma ne semblait pas reprendre de couleur. Ce dernier se releva. Et vint s'installer derrière Naruto. Le ninja barbu,avec sa queue toujours aussi dure, retira aussi tôt le pantalon de Kakashi et lui écarta les jambes. Kakashi ne bougeait plus. Il avait cessé de "torturé" Naruto.  
-Attends, pas comme ça. dit le ninja masqué  
Les deux ninja était en faites des marionnettes contrôlé pas le créateur de ce genjutsu.  
Kakashi décula Naruto. (Il put enfin serrer les fesses lol) Et le mit à quatre pattes. Aussitôt il lui renfonça son énorme queue dans le cul. Il prit une position de sorte à ce que son anus soit le plus dilaté possible. Asuma quand à lui s'installa derrière Kakashi et lui enfonça d'un coup sec sa queue de 19 cm. Le ninja ne broncha même pas. Et ce fut repartit pour un ménage à trois. Dés que Kakashi sortait un peu de Naruto, Asuma le faisait s'enfoncer encore plus en lui. Naruto s'effondra lorsque Kakashi atteint sa prostate. Il gicla de longs jets de spermes.

Soudain Kakashi fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il était sur le point de jouir.  
Comme si Asuma avait compris, ce dernier décula Kakashi. Qui pu donner de grand coup de butoir à Naruto avant de balancer sa sauce dans son cul.  
Il décula Naruto pour la seconde fois. Et sa queue n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur. Surement un des effets du Genjutsu.  
Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eu pas de bruit. Les deux grand ninja était debout tandis que Naruto gisait au sol le cul rempli.  
Obéissant à un signal invisible. Kakashi se remit sur le dos et commença à se masturber, tandis que Asuma pris Naruto dans ses bras, et l'installa sur Kakashi. Naruto planait complètement. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.  
Il ne sentit même pas lorsque Kakashi enfonça pour la troisième fois sa queue dans son cul.  
Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à émerger. Asuma vint d'installer derrière Naruto. Il senti quelque chose lui frotter les fesses...Et il comprit qu'il allait tenter de le sodomiser en même temps que Kakashi. Aucune réaction de la part de Naruto qui semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir de survit.  
Asuma s'installa, laissa couler un long filet de bave sur sa queue. Et tenta de se faire une place aux chauds dans le cul étroit de Naruto déjà occupé pas Kakashi. Naruto gémit...Mais il n'avait plus de force dans son corps. Alors qu'Asuma enfonçait les derniers centimètres de sa queue. Naruto se sentit remplit d'une chaleur inexplicable.  
Les deux sexes bouillonnait littéralement à l'intérieur de lui.  
Puis les ninjas se mirent en mouvement. Comme si il ne s'était rien passer avant, avec autant de vigueur que la première fois. Mais les ninjas, malgré leurs endurances respectives, arrivaient aux bouts de leurs capacités, rapidement ils diminuèrent la cadence.  
Soudain, ils déculèrent Naruto en même temps. Ce dernier tenait à peine à genoux. Les deux adultes se masturbèrent au dessus de son visage. Et lui giclèrent le reste de leur stock sur le visage dans de longs râles de plaisirs

Après être sorti du Genjutsu. les trois ninjas sont parvenus à arrêter leur cible. Et se jurèrent de ne plus jamais parler de cette mission.

* * *

Voilààà fanfic écrit en 4heures seulement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)  
N'hésitez pas à m'ajoutez dans vos favoris si vous avez aimez, j'en écris pas mal des fanfics grâce à un monsieur qui me donne l'inspiration. Laissez une reviews si vous avez aimé. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir. Même si c'est pour me dire "salut j'ai adoré tel fanfic que tu as écrite vivement la prochaine bye"Ca me va très bien :)  
Sinon demandez moi quand même des couples parce que sinon j'arrive pas à écrire si ça vient de moi. Ouala ++ 3 3


	2. 2- Thérapie sexuelle

Chapitre 2! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'avais promis 1 semaine pour l'écrire et ça m'en a pris au moins 5, c'était pas la fleme, juste un manque d'inspiration que j'ai vite regagné quand j'ai vu les yaoi de Lunatic ((pas sur ce site) c'est de la bombe). Breeeeef donc le chapitre 2 un peu particulier...je crois même que j'ai abusé vous comprendrez à la partie hot mais...qui servira vraiment de transition pour le chapitre 3 (lui je vous promet un feu d'artifice ) Je compte toujours sur vous pour m'envoyez vos couples par Message privé. J'ai reçu quelques idées interessante mais pas vraiment que je puisse faire (Orochimaru x Naruto, je suis dsl mais je suis focalisé sur le physique...et Orochimaru ressemble à un stickman qui se brise comme une brindille(pas sexy du tout)

N'oubliez pas que je ne fais pas que du Naruto, d'autres mangas aussi (looker mon profil (crossover aussi je peux essayer je garanti rien) Y a aussi des séries américaines comme Teen wolf (cette série que je vénère que les acteurs sont plus beau les uns que les autres) Bon j'arrête de baver et je vous laisse sur ce petit chapitre avecun peu pas beaucoup guimauve (c'est une première la guimauve vous attendez pas à une déclaragion ultra romantique(y a quand même du sexe donc rester D': ))

Environ 2 semaines après la fin de la mission. Naruto n'avait encore parlé à personne de sa "mésaventure" avec ses partenaires. Mais il ressentait un besoin urgent d'en parler.

Il alla donc voir son meilleur ami, le jeu maître chien Kiba. Il toqua à sa porte, et avant même que la porte ne fut ouverte. Naruto entendit son ami crier son nom:

-NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO !

Puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Kiba torse nu avec uniquement un tablier de cuisine qui recouvrait son corps.

\- Salut Kiba. dit il

\- Oula tu as une salle mine toi. Raconte tout à tonton Kiba. dit l'autre garçon

\- Non t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. Dit le blond sans être très convaincant

\- Ah, bon bah entre alors. proposa le maître chien.

Naruto entra sans rechigner, il était là pour se changer les idées pas pour une séance de thérapie. Dans la maison flottait une agréable odeur de pizza au four.

-Alors ta dernière mission? demanda le maître chien en s'installa sur le canapé

-Hum...Bah ça s'est bien passé...

\- Quoi c'est tout? Pas de détails croustillants à raconter? Ou d'anecdote sur les personnes qui t'accompagnaient? La dernière fois du m'a dit que Choji dormait avec une peluche...D'ailleurs, y avait qui cette fois?

\- Kakashi et Asuma

\- Ah je me disait bien que je les avait pas vu depuis un moment...Bon Naruto quesqui se passe? On dirait que tu vas mourir sur mon canapé

-T'inquiètes pas...je suis juste un peu fatigué...Tu voudrais pas mettre un t-shirt s'teu plait? C'est perturbant, je sais pas si c'est à toi où à ta poitrine que je parle.

-Ah oui pardon. Juste que comme je cuisinais j'ai préféré enlever mon t-shirt. D'ailleurs les pizzas devraient être prêtes, je vais les chercher.

Naruto salivait d'avance, il avait vraiment besoin de manger une bonne pizza et puis, Kiba cuisinait divinement bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kiba entra dans le salon avec un t-shirt sur le dos et deux pizzas dans les mains.

\- Et voilà Pizza Inuzuka 100% faite maison. Bonne appétit!

Après avoir mangé les pizzas, et que l'ambiance fut redevenu normale, Kiba recommença à titiller Naruto sur sa dernière mission.

-Bon allez raconte moi tout. Tu devais faire quoi pendant cette mission? Protéger une princesse? Sauvez un village d'une bande bandit?

-...On devait arrêter un homme qui utilisait un genjutsu...On l'a arrêter puis voilà

-Quel genre de Genjutsu?

-euh...bah il...euh...voilà quoi?

-Ah j'ai rien compris mais je suis sûr que tu peux expliquer plus clairement

\- Il...euh...faisait...copuler les gens. parvient à dire Naruto

...Gros blanc

Kiba explosa de rire

-Quoi c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça? Tu as surpris une partouze et ça t'a traumatisé?

Voyant que son ami se refermait de plus en plus, Kiba compris qu'il n'avait pas fait que voir la partouze.

-...Ou alors...tu étais dedans? dis Kiba hésitant

C'en était trop pour Naruto, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Mais il fut rattraper par Kiba.

-Eh ho ça va ? Je suis désolé...Je pensais pas qu'il t'était arrivé un truc pareil...Mais t'as pas à t'en vouloir vu que tu étais hypnotisé.

-Je l'étais pas...

-Ah bah alors pourquoi tu fais cette...

Depuis que Naruto était entré, Kiba avait senti sur lui des odeurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Et maintenant le puzzle se mettait en place.

Naruto s'était fait violer par Asuma et Kakashi.

Après quelques instants de silence qui paraissaient interminables, Kiba se décida enfin à dire quelque chose.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Non...je sais pas...

-Tu veux encore de la pizza?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai encore envie de manger de la pizza?

-Non, pardon.

Quelques instants passèrent encore. Et Kiba prit une décision.

-Bon viens Naruto. On va pas rester devant la porte. Tu vas pas me raconter tout les détails, mais essaye au moins d'en parler, tu verras ça ira mieux après.

A peine retourné sur le canapé, Naruto commença à trembler.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il essayait d'oublier cette histoire mais chaque fois elle le rattrapait. L'idée d'en parler à quelqu'un le terrorisait. Mais maintenant Kiba, son mentor sexuel dirons nous, était là. A qui pouvait il en parler appart lui...?

Kiba quant à lui, voulait savoir ce qui s'était passer pour aider son partenaire qui semblait en avoir besoin. Il avait fait des plans culs des plus extrêmes,en étant passif ou actif ou même les deux en même temps, presque rien de ce que pouvait dire Naruto ne pourrait le choquer.

-Voilà...euh...Kakashi et Asuma sensei...ont été piégés par notre cible...et...disons qu'il se sont...vidés sur la première personne venu. C'est à dire moi...

Après que Naruto eut raconté les détails de cette mésaventure, il y eut un silence lourd et génant... Kiba ne savait pas quoi dire...Et Naruto non plus...

Mais le maître chien brisa le silence.

-Comment tu le vis? Je suppose que tu es traumatisé du sexe?

-C'est lourd à porter comme secret, surtout je pourrai plus jamais les regarder en face. Et en soit oui le sexe là c'est plus une de mes priorités... Ca fait au moins 1 semaine que je me suis pas touché. Je veux plus jamais avoir un quelconque rapport sexuel.

-Dis pas ça...Tu verras tu vas franchir le cap. Au bout d'un moment tu te rendras compte que tu peux pas vivre sans sexe. dit Kiba pour plaisanter

-S'il te plaît Kiba...

-Pardon. Mais je pense savoir ce qu'il te faut.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'il enleva ses vêtements hormis son caleçon qui laissait apparaître une bosse suggestive qui en disait long sur ses idées. D'un certain point de vue, Kiba enviait Naruto, se faire prendre en double, et en plus par Asuma et Kakashi-sensei...Cela lui avait donnée une sacrée-trique

Naruto, surprit par la réaction de son ami, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Kiba voulait faire de lui...un plan cul? Le sexe n'avait plus de de place dans la vie de Naruto depuis l'incident passé. Kiba devait faire changer ça, même si il devait coucher avec son meilleur ami pour ça. Dans le fond il rendait service à Naruto, mais il en profitait un peu lui aussi, il avait déjà plusieurs fois fantasmer sur Naruto sans jamais tenter quoique ce soit. Et puis si il réussissait, peut être que ça deviendrait régulier, ou même une véritable relation amoureuse. Mais pour l'instant rien n'était fait, il devait décoincer Naruto puis après il verrait.

-T'as subi ça en tant que passif, maintenant laisse moi te montrer que en tant qu'actif tu prends grave ton pied.

-Kiba...Franchement...Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Mais si tu verras c'est génial le sexe, essaye de remplacer ton traumatisme par une bonne expérience comme celle que je t'offre."

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Kiba glissa sa main dans le caleçon de Naruto qui gémit sous la caresse.

-Alors c'est pas si mauvais hein?

Naruto ne disait rien. Il était pétrifié. Le monde avait comme cessé de tourner pendant que Kiba s'occupait de sa queue.

Le maître chien déboutonna le pantalon de Naruto, puis enleva le caleçon avec sa bouche. Naruto se retrouva totalement nu dans le salon de Kiba. Mais Kiba commençait à s'inquiéter, Naruto n'avait encore eut aucune réaction. Il s'y prenait mais? Ou il était pas allé assez loin. Oui parce que tout ce qui concerne le sexe est d'une facilité déconcertante pour Kiba.

Il commença donc à lécher le sexe pas encore éveillé de Naruto. Celà fit comme un électrochoc dans le corps de Naruto, il eut tout d'abord une érection spontané. Puis il mit instinctivement la main sur la tête de Kiba pour diriger la fellation. Kiba avait réussi son coup, il avait décoincé Naruto et avait un gagner un plan cul.

Ce dernier s'appliqua à lécher chaque parcelle de la queue de Naruto en y mettant le plus de bave possible. Naruto gémissait sous les caresse buccale de son ami, Kiba savait clairement se servir de sa langue, pour le première fellation de Naruto c'était difficile de trouver mieux. Kiba quant à lui n'avait aucun mal prendre la totalité de la queue de Naruto, il trouvait qu'elle avait un goût assez amère mais terriblement enivrant.

Une fois que Naruto eut une érection complète, Kiba retira ses vêtements et se mit à quatre patte sur le sol en cambrant au maximum pour que Naruto puisse avoir un accès illimité à son cul. Les fesses de Kiba étaient légèrement poilues mais on voyait quand même que le ninja "l'entretenait" régulièrement.

-Viens mon petit Naruto, mes fesses sont grandes ouvertes pour toi.

Mais Naruto eut un nouveau blocage...il revoyait encore ses horribles scènes se répéter encore et encore. Mais la voix de Kiba le fit revenir dans le monde des vivants.

-Naaaaruuutooooo, y a un problème?

Il secoua la tête pour dire que non et vint s'installer sur Kiba. Il frotta sa queue contre son intimité.

\- Tu peux y aller franco, j'ai déjà pris plus gros.

Kiba aimait être soumis, en général il se fait empaler avec une queue de proportion extrêmement généreuse et son propriétaire balançait des insultes assez salaces, le pied quoi. Les proportions de Naruto étaient honorables mais loin de ce qu'il prenait d'habitude. Naruto hésita encore, il n'était pas vraiment prêt à passer à la casserole.

Mais son cerveau était complètement envahi par la douce (lol) joie du sexe. Il entra comme un bourrin dans les fesses de Kiba. Les deux ninja crièrent, Kiba venait de se prendre 16 cm d'un coup, quant à Naruto, il fut surpris par l'étroitesse des fesses de Kiba. Il restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, comme des chiens qui s'accouplaient, histoire que chacun s'habitue à l'autre. Avec sa queue de 16 cm, le démon-renard était entré dans la caverne d'Ali-baba du sexe, le cul de Kiba était chaud, accueillant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kiba commença à bouger un peu, en tant qu'habitué il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour excité au maximum son partenaire. Il commença à rouler du cul pour voir les réactions de Naruto qui se contenta de fermer les yeux pour savourer le plaisir de ce mini twerk que lui offrait Kiba.

Puis il commença à bouger avec de grand mouvement du bassin, pour avoir le plus d'amplitude possible. Une sodomie c'est nettement mieux que de se branler, rien ne remplace la chaleur humaine.

Naruto maniait bien son troisième bras, même s'il manquait un peu d'épaisseur pour Kiba et d'endurance. Il prenait son pied comme jamais, il avait complètement dépassé sa peur du sexe. Il découvrait les joies de la sodomie en tant qu'actif.

Mais Naruto arrivait à la jouissance, pour sa première fois il ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là.

Cependant, plus il se rapprochait de la jouissance, plus Kyubi semblait être présent dans son esprit.

16 ans enfermé dans Naruto, Kyubi n'allait évidemment pas rater une occasion pour se vider allègrement les couilles. Il réussi à forcer une petite partie des barrière mentales de Naruto, uniquement celle des sensations. Cependant, il était habitué à...un sexe...plus imposant. Il donna un petit coup de pouce au sexe de Naruto pour qu'il grimpe légèrement niveau proportion.

Naruto sentit le chakra de Kyubi l'envelopper, il arrêta de pilonner Kiba, et entra en communication avec le démon renard.

-Arrête ça de suite, je veux pas le tuer

\- Oh mais tu ne le tueras pas. Je te donne juste un petit...avant goût de ma puissance

Puis la communication fût rompu.

-Naruto? Naruto ça va? demanda Kiba

\- Oui oui désolé.

Naruto reparti doucement dans ses vas et vient. Il craignait que Kyubi ne profite de la situation pour prendre possession de son corps. Il sentait le pouvoir de kyubi grandir en lui, mais le chakra semblait se centrer sur sa queue toujours niché au fond de Kiba.

-T'es sûr que ça va Naruto?

-Oui...euh..je sais pas...je sens un truc bizarre dans ma queue

-Tu dois être sur le point de cracher. dit Kiba avec un soupir presque imperceptible

-Non c'est pas ça...

D'un coup, Kiba se cambra violemment.

-Oh putaaiiin c'est trop bon! T'as fait quoi?!

-Euh...je sais pas. Qu'est qui se passe en faite?

-Putain mec, ta queue elle va me déchirer le cul tellement qu'elle est grosse!

Naruto sortit légèrement sa queue de Kiba, et vit qu'elle s'était épaissit. Elle devait faire environ 7cm de largeur environ le double de sa taille habituelle.

Naruto comprit que c'était le cadeau de Kyubi, il renfonça sa queue dans le trou dilaté de Kiba pour profiter de sa toute nouvelle queue.

C'est comme si Kyubi l'avait remis d'aplomb, il pouvait maintenant se relancer encore plus activement dans l'exploration du cul de Kiba.

Il commença à donner de grand coup de butoir, en sortant à chaque fois sa queue de Kiba pour la renfoncer au maximum. Mais le ninja se laça du doggystyle, il décula Kiba, le retourna sur le dos, le rencula profondément sous le cris de ce dernier, puis le commença à le pilonner version "bateau ivre" (voir le kamasutra XD)

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux ninjas ne faisait plus qu'un. Cet instant aurai dû durer des heures, mais ils étaient au bout de leurs limites.

C'est dans un dernier geste que Naruto se vida au plus profond de Kiba. Et que Kiba inonda son torse avec de longs jets de sperme chauds.

-Je crois que je t'aime. "dit Kiba dans un souffle

Et Naruto se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement

Après avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, Kiba parla à Naruto au petit déjeuner.

-Tu sais...j'ai peut être une idée qui a germé pendant la nuit.

-Ah bon quoi?

-Et si on se faisait Kakashi et Asuma sensei? Comme petite vengeance, je suis sûr que eux non plus ont pas passé le cap de cet incident

Naruto attrapa Kiba par le col et le tira vers lui pour supprimer l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres.

\- On fais ça quand tu veux mon coeur. dit Naruto avec un sourire

VOILAAAAAA TERMINEEEE ! Fiou bah c'était dur, j'ai arrangé la fin pour en faire un petit couple (arrangement chelou vous me direz, on va dire que Kiba est inlove sur tout ce qui a une grosse queue) 'w' Mais au moins vous pouvez être sûr que le chapitre 3 sera

EX-PLO -SIF . J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil et à vous "abonnez" ou juste à suivre l'histoire pour être prévenu quand le dernier chapitre sortira :) Donnez votre avis en me laissant des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.

Sur ce je vous dis à plus tard et j'espère qu'on se reverra très vite ;)


End file.
